Castlevania: Symphony of the Night PoM Version
by Metallica1147
Summary: Skipper, who is a vampire penguin has woken up from his eternal slumber to stop his father, Count Blowhole to rid his evil once and for all. This is a remake of my favorite video game of all times. Rated M for violence, blood, and some gore. And NO NOT A VAMPIRE LIKE FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

_Before you read this story, please no flames and please don't tell me about any grammar mistakes I made. No flames because it really took me two years to make this story. I started in 2010, never got to it because I have struggling, stopped the story, and then finally now I got to it and I was able to finish it. I worked so hard on this story, you have no idea. I know I make grammar mistakes and I do my best to fix them all but if I didn't get to them all I'm sorry, I tried. One more note, for anyone who played this game I based this story on just so you know I'm not adding the whole game. I am adding all the important parts of the game but trust me, if I were to add EVERYTHING about this game it would take me FOREVER. I wouldn't even know how many chapters to write. Anyways, enjoy the story! :)_**  
**

**Chapter 1**

Our story will start off in 1792 in the Transylvanian countryside of Romania. It's a dark and stormy night with thunder roaring all around, and as you see the castle of the vampire Count Blowhole the castle known as Castlevania. We enter the main room of the Castle and there we meet Kowalski Belmont, the greatest vampire hunter of his generation, and now he is in the Castle of Blowhole, the leader of the Vampires to stop him once and for all. Kowalski made his way up the stairs and went straight to Blowhole then he finally got there and there he was.

"Die monster. You don't belong in this world!" said Kowalski.

"It was not by my flipper I was once again given flesh, I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute." Blowhole said.

"Tribute? You're a thief! You steal mens' souls, their freedom, and make them your slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions."

"Your words are as empty as your soul, Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!"

"What is a man?" then he throws his glass of blood on the floor breaking the glass (remember he's a vampire.) "A miserable little pile of secrets! But enough talk, have at you!"

The battle has begun with Blowhole teleports himself with Kowalski not knowing where he could end up. Then out of no where Blowhole comes up behind Kowalski then the vampire opens his cape shooting fire balls at him but Kowalski doge it by jumping up and hitting him with his whip. Then Blowhole teleports again and a few seconds later he reaper in front of the vampire hunter Kowalski then give Blowhole an uppercut but as he came down the evil vampire shot the fire balls again and this time hitting Kowalski, and then he teleports again. Kowalski was recovering from the hit but did not have enough time because Blowhole reaper again but Kowalski was ready he jumped up then throwing his cross at the vampire hitting him then came back to Kowalski like a boomerang then Blowhole teleports again. Kowalski was ready to end this now. Blowhole reaper again and he open his cape but not shooting fire balls he shot two giant balls of darkness but right before it hit Kowalski he used an attack called Hydro Storm which made holy water rain from the sky hitting Blowhole over and over again. Blowhole became weak then he decided to transform into his most powerful form.

"Ah! That's it! Play time is over! Give me POWER!" yelled out Blowhole.

Then the room turns into a dark demotion and Blowhole turns from a Dolphin vampire into a giant monster bat that was ten times bigger then Blowhole's dolphin form. Kowalski could not believe the sight; he knew he was in for the battle of his life. He used his whip on him but only did little damage. Blowhole then shot a huge ball of fire from his mouth hitting Kowalski so hard it made him flew five yards from where he was standing. The monster then jumped up high up in the air and was about to squish Kowalski, but he was able to get up and jump out of the way right before blowhole was going to land on him. Kowalski once again threw his cross at the monster but still did not do much, and then Blowhole fired another ball of fire at Kowalski and hit him. Kowalski was weak he was on the verge of dieing and he knew. He couldn't take another hit like that or he would lose the battle. He wasn't able to use the Hydro Storm anymore because he used all of his holy water from the last one, but then he realized he had one more attack he could use that is strong enough. He took out his very last cross he had left and it to use the strongest attack with them.

"Holy Cross!" Kowalski yelled out.

Then the cross he had came around him and spied around and around over and over again hitting Blowhole over and over again with a very bright light. The bright light flashes in the whole demotion and with that Blowhole catches on fire.

"No it cannot be… AHHHHHHHH!" cried out Blowhole, in defeat.

Blowhole was finally defeated and Kowalski finally ended the vampire bloodline riding the world of the greatest evil. However four years later Kowalski disappeared off the face of the earth.

**Prologue**

_It was Kowalski Belmont the legendary vampire hunter who succeeded in finally ending the menace of Count Blowhole. Lord of the vampires who had been brought back from the grave by the Dark Priest Hans._

_However, one night four years later, under the glare of a full moon, Kowalski mysteriously vanished._

_With no idea of where to begin her search, Marlene Renard set out to look for him. It was then fate intervened. Castlevania, the castle of Blowhole, witch is rumored to appear once every century, suddenly materialized from out of the mist as if to show her the way._

_Meanwhile, powerful forces were struggling for the soul of a man named Skipper Alucard. The very same Skipper Alucard who teamed up with Rockgut Belmont to battle his immortal father, Count Vlad Doctor Blowhole._

_Skipper, in order to purge the world of his own cursed bloodline, had submerged his vampiric powers and entered into what was supposed to be an eternal slumber. But now, he is awake and aware of the evil once again at work in him homeland._

_The time has once again come for the forces of good and evil to engage in their ancient battle. Blowhole's castle beckons you…_

_And no man can say who shall emerge victorious._

**CASTLEVANIA: SYMPHONY OF THE NIGHT (THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR VERSION)**

_~Five years later~_

Skipper Alucard finally made it to the castle known as Castlevania, but he had to hurry, the entrance was about to close. He was running with almost lighting, fast speed running faster then the hawk that was flying next to him. He finally got to the entrance, it right about to close but Skipper jumped up in the air and was able to slip right though. Skipper has finally made it inside the castle and now the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Skipper entered the castle right before he got inside a huge wolf monster stood in his way, but he easily killed with one hit of his sword. He didn't have just any sword, it was the family sword pasted down generation to generation in his family. As he went inside two more wolf monsters where in his way, but like the last one he killed them both with one slash from his powerful sword. The lights of the castle then went on and right out of the ground zombies raised from the ground. One by one then came but he was still no problem for the penguin vampire. Killing of all them he made his way into the next room.

He went down the stairs to only be greeted by the fish monsters the lived in the water down below. Dozens of them jumped out of the water and stared their attack on Skipper by spiting ball of fire at him, but Skipper used his shield block them all. Just like Skipper's sword, his shield was another family relic that was passed down from generation from generation. Both his sword and his shield are powerful, and at the same time old. But was still stronger then any regular sword or shield. He then charged at them and slashing at them with his sword. He went to the next room and to run a long path. As he got outside he heard evil laughter, and he knew that laugh from anywhere it was none other then Death. (Who is played by Clemson.) Skipper looked at Death straight in the eyes, his mortal eyes. Death was all bone, but his face was the only part of his body that has flesh, at lease in this form anyways.

"Ah, Skipper Alucard. What is your business here?" asked Death.

"I've come to put an end to this." Skipper said.

"Ever the insolent boy, you are still befriending mortals. But there will be no games here. I'll not ask you to return to our side, but I demand you cease your attack!"

"I will not. Step aside old man!"

"Ha! Such arrogance. You shall regret those words, we will meet again."

Death then used a spell to take Skipper's sword, and shield away from him. Before Skipper could do anything about it Death flew away and now he had nothing to attack with or to defend himself. Only thing he had was the clothes on his back and his cloak his was wearing. But that didn't stop him, he still made his way though the castle. He went up the stairs and went into the next room. Then as he entered the room he was a skeleton warrior he stared to battle with it. The vampire penguin had no weapons what so ever, but he still, with his combat skills, he killed the skeleton warrior who dropped his small iron sword. Skipper picked it up. It really wasn't much but it would have to do until he found something better.

He jumped up and in the next platform and saw another skeleton warrior and used the sword to battle it, then the skeleton got his sword and stuck Skipper with it only doing little damage with it and Skipper slash the warrior with the short sword killing it. Skipper then put away his sword, and opened a door that would lead to the next part of the castle.

He entered the Alchemy Laboratory. As he made his way further in the castle he started to battle skeleton warriors yet again. Skipper still only had the short sword that he got from the last room but he still had to fight. He killed the warrior and it drops it's shield. It was only a shield made of hard leather, but like the short sword it will have to do. He made his way up to the next platform, and then he came face to face with an axe knight. The axe knight then threw his axe at Skipper then ducked to doge it, but as he came up the axe came back like a boomerang, Skipper then realized it and right before it hit him he jumped right over it, and then Skipper four quick slashes from his sword killed the axe Knight.

Skipper made his way into the next room, but as he went in. a solid stonewall closed the opening. He was trapped but still went on; as he got to the bottom he saw two demons. Skipper took a good look at them; it was the monsters known as Slogra and Gaibon (A/N: No I did not spell their names wrong that's how it's spelled.) Slogra was a type of bird demon without wings and his choice of weapon was a long sharp metal spear. Then there was Gaibon a blue winged demon that had the ability to shoot fire from his mouth.

Skipper was ready for the battle and so where the two demons. Skipper then jumped up and hacked at Slogra with his sword. Gaibon then lifted Slogra from the ground carrying him with his feet. Then wingless bird got his spear in position, and then blue winged demon drooped Slogra right where Skipper was standing, and the demon pointed his spear right towards Skipper but he was able to jump right out of the way. Skipper once again attacks the demons with his sword. The two demons did the same thing they did last time. As Slogra pointed his spear Gaibon let go of him. Skipper moved out of the way again but Slogra's spear caught Skipper's cloak and made him fall to the ground. Slogra and Gaibon wasted no time and stared to attack Skipper while he was down.

Slogra was stabbing and Gaibon was shooting balls of fire, but Skipper was able to hang on, he was blocking and dodging the attacks and somehow fought back. He got back and stared to fight. He gave both the demons a quick slash, it hit Slogra so hard it made him lose his spear, but he still fought. Skipper then took his sword and stabbed Slogra right on his stomach, which end up killing him. Now it was just Skipper and Gaibon. The demon then flew up into the air and started to shot balls of fires at him, but Skipper was able to block them all with his shield.

Gaibon then went to the ground and stared to attack for there, but then Skipper jumped and gave one him strong slash for his sword. The demon went down and then was defeated. The door open and made his way to the next room. Then after a few minutes he came across a door and it looked like the same door he used to get in here, but just in a different part of the castle. He then went though the door and made his way to the next part of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Skipper made his way into the next room, the Marble Gallery. It was more peaceful then the other rooms in the castle, but still had a sense of evil around it. Has he made his way though the gallery, he made it to the middle of the castle where he met a female otter in the giant clock room. The otter looked at the penguin, with a confused looked on her face.

"Wait a moment," she said. "You seem to be a mortal penguin, but…what do you here?"

"…I've come to destroy this castle." Skipper said.

"So we share the same purpose. I'll trust you for now. I'm Marlene Redard. Who are you?"

"…Skipper Alucard."

"Not the talkative type I see. Well, perhaps we will meet again, Skipper, if you live that long. Farwell."

Marlene walked away and went in the direction where Skipper came from. He went the opposite direction. Has he made his way though he found a trail of blood that lead to a trap door in the gallery. Skipper wasn't sure where this would lead too, but he had a feeling it would get him closer to his goal. He opened the trap door and made his way down. When he got to the bottom he found the underground caverns of the castle.

He found himself a long steel sword next to a big knight's shield. He dropped his old short sword and leather shield to use that instead. Skipper fallowed the trail of blood still. Has he got closer he heard number loud growls as the trail got bigger. He came too a big door where the blood seem to be continued from in there. Skipper cautiously opened the door and found the source of the blood and the growling. In front of him was a vicious three-headed dog known as Cerberus, the watchdog of hell.

Cerberus looked at Skipper with an evil look and growled at him. Skipper was ready for combat again the watchdog and charged at him, and Cerberus charged back right at Skipper. The vampire penguin jumped up and landed on his back and stabbed his sword on the back of Cerberus. The watchdog of hell growled in pain as he tired to shook Skipper off of him. Before Skipper was able to take his sword out he flew across the room leaving his sword still stuck in Cerberus's back. Skipper needed to get his sword back but Cerberus refused to let him back on top of him. Every time the vampire penguin would jump up to get on his back Cerberus would knock him down with his giant paw.

Skipper had to think of something to get his sword back. He quickly came up with an idea. He threw his shield at Cerberus's front paw, which made the hell dog go down in pain. Skipper jumped up on his back once again and took his sword back. He jumped off and went in front of the beast and started to attack Cerberus. The watch dog with his three heads braved fire right at Skipper, but reacting quickly he blocked the fire with his shield. When he had the chance, Skipper slashed his sword at the left head of the dog, which killed that head, but two heads still remained. The vampire penguin jumped up and stabbed his sword in both eyes of the right head of Cerberus, which blinded the right head.

While the right head was struggling, the center head was still bereaving fire at Skipper again. He ran quickly avoiding the fire, and which careless attention the center head ended up burning the right head and it burned to death. And all was left was the center head. Cerberus charged for one final attack and rushed at Skipper. Skipper held his position and waited for the watchdog. Cerberus jumped up to land on Skipper, while Skipper put his sword up. Cerberus landed on Skipper and went down with Skipper. There was no movement form either penguin or watchdog. But finally there was movement…Skipper took his sword out of Cerberus's mouth and made his way out of the big watchdog. Skipper has killed Cerberus with one finally stab to the mouth. Skipper was victorious.

All of a sudden Skipper heard clapping from a distance. He turned around and saw Marlene once again who was watching the battle from a distance.

"Impressive, you're very strong." Marlene said.

"What is that that you want? You didn't come all the way down here just to tell me that." Skipper said.

"You're right. Do you know the name Kowalski Belmont?"

"Of the Belmont Clan? Of course but…"

"He disappeared about a year ago, and I'm sure he's here. If you see him, please let me know."

"As you wish, milady. But I suggest you get out of here. This place is too dangerous."

"Thank you Skipper. So…you do know how to be a gentleman."

Marlene ran away back up to the Marble Gallery as Skipper went to the next area of the castle. His next target was to find Kowalski Belmont.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Skipper made it to the next area of the castle, the Coliseum. As he walked by he saw dead bodies, most skeletons of warriors, all who have fought in the Coliseum in the past. But then, the skeleton warriors came back to life. Skipper noticed the sounds coming from behind him. He pulled out his sword and shield but he was outnumbered and soon surrounded by skeleton warriors. One of the skeleton warriors ordered Skipper to come with them to the battlefield. With not much of a choice, Skipper went with them.

They lead him to the battlefield area of the Coliseum, where they went back to where they came from, only to close the doors behind them. Skipper was trapped. All of a sudden he heard evil laughter, which sounded almost…familiar.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa!" laughed the voice from the dark shadow.

"Who are you?" asked Skipper.

"Welcome to my castle."

"Wait…" Skipper sniffed the air, and then and there, he recognized it. "The scent of your blood…. you're a Belmont!"

And then he came out of the dark shadow. It was Kowalski Belmont. "Open Hell's gate! Come fourth my servants and crush this flea who invades my castle! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Kowalski went back into the shadows and vanish. But before Skipper could go after him, two gates opened. One came out the Minotaur with a battle-ax in hand, and in the other gate came out a Werewolf. Skipper pulled out his sword and shield and began battle with both monsters. The Minotaur swung his battle-ax at Skipper, only to be blocked by his shield. The Werewolf made a charging attack to Skipper's flipper where he was holding his word. Skipper tired to blocked him, but ended up having his flipper bitten. The vampire penguin tired to hold both monsters back, he only had so much strength to do so.

Skipper then thought of an idea. He said the word 'Caligo.' (The Latin word for "Mist,") which turned him into mist. He was able to get past both monsters that both fell down to the ground. Skipper turned back to normal, but he lost both his sword and shield behind when he turned into mist. They were on the ground where the Werewolf and Minotaur fell down. They both got up, but were pushing one another to get to Skipper. The Minotaur grabbed the Werewolf and threw him against the wall. And that's when Skipper found out how to beat these two beasts.

If he couldn't overpower them, they he must turn them against each other. Skipper ran to the Werewolf who was still trying to get up from being thrown against the wall. He taunted the Minotaur, which made the monster angry. His eyes became full bloodshot red with anger. The Minotaur got in position, swept his hoof into the dirt, bereaving through his nose, and then charged Skipper with full speed. Skipper waited, and waited, and right before the Minotaur was about to ram into him, Skipper jumped up to avoid the attack and the Werewolf who got up was the one ended up being rammed into the wall. The Werewolf was even more furious, he began to slash his long claws into the Minotaur's face.

The Werewolf got onto the Minotaur's back and started to claw on it. But then the Minotaur grabbed the Werewolf, threw him on the ground and stomped on him. He kept his hoof on the Werewolf's stomach, got his battle-ax and with one strike of the ax; he sliced the Werewolf's head right down the middle. Cutting his face in half. The Minotaur roared in victory, but was then stopped. The Minotaur was choking. Choking on a sword. Skipper who came from behind jumped on the Minotaur's back and stabbed his sword though the Minotaur's neck. Making it go though the spin and throat. Skipper took his sword out, and got off the monster's back. The Minotaur fell down in death, and Skipper has won the battle.

"I was certain that was a Belmont," Skipper said to himself. "So he claims to be the lord of this castle. But was that the Belmont Marlene was talking about?"

A door opened and Skipper walked to it to get out of the Coliseum. But then a light came out of nowhere; it blinded Skipper and couldn't see anything. Before he knew it, he disappeared into the light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Skipper opened his eyes; he wasn't in the castle anymore. He looked around to see where he was. He then recognized where he was. This was the time and place of Skipper Alucard's worse day ever. The day he saw his own mother, Lisa, be executed. She was to be executed due to the fact she was married to Count Blowhole. Though she was only a mortal penguin, villagers believed she was a witch because she loved such an evil soul. Skipper ran forward has he heard a crowd of angry villagers with torches and pitchforks yelling 'Burn the Witch!' Behind the crowd, Skipper looked up to see his mother tired up and suspended ten feet from the air, about to be burned.

"Mother!" cried out Skipper.

"That voice!" said Lisa. "Skipper, its you."

"I'm coming mother! I'll save you!"

Skipper rushed though the crowd, but was then stopped by the sound of his mother's voice. "No Skipper! Don't come here!"

"But mother!"

"Its alright! If my death can save others, I gladly surrender my life."

"Mother! No! Please! NO!"

"Yes Skipper. Watch me die, and remember always my last words to you…"

"Yes mother…"

"You must despise humans. They are to be your prey."

"What?"

"Better for them to die then to let them compound their sins. Being by slaying that one over there."

"No…it wasn't like this…"

"What's wrong? Skipper?"

"My mother never said such a thing…"

"What do you mean? Kill them and bring them happiness!"

"No! You're not my mother! What kind of demon are you?"

Just then, a flash of light came out and the demon reviled its true form. It was a Succubus, a she-demon who haunted and killed men in their dreams, and taking their soul. She let out an evil laugh.

"You broke free of my spell, I like that!" said the Succubus.

"Demon, death is too good for you!" said Skipper, in hate.

"Come here little boy, and show me what you got."

Skipper took out his sword; all he was focused on now was killing this demon that manipulated his mind for her own pleasure. The Succubus flew up and fired spears from the palm of her hand at Skipper. The vampire penguin took out his shield and blocked the spears raining down on him. Skipper jumped up and hacked his sword across the face of the Succubus. But then, she grabbed Skipper from his neck, digging her razor sharp nails into his neck. Before she could do anymore damage, Skipper took his sword and stabbed the demon in the stomach, which caused her to let go of him.

Skipper fell down to the ground, landing on his little stubby knees. (A/N: If penguins don't have knees, sorry, my mistake. But I did try to look it up. Not really good answers to be honest.) He looked up the see the Succubus holding her stomach in pain. But it wasn't enough. Skipper jumped once again to attack the demon, but when he faced her to slash his sword, she disappeared. And before Skipper could do anything, she reappeared behind him and kicked him from behind, making him fall all the way down to the ground. Skipper was slow to get up, but with the sprit of his mother in him he refuses to give up. He got back up and looked around for the Succubus.

Skipper turned around and saw the demon. He slashed his sword but she vanished. He quickly realized that copies of the Succubus surrounded him. Only one of these copies was the real thing. He slashed and stabbed though different copies, but none of them was the real Succubus. She made even more copies and all of them started firing spears at him. Skipper jumped over the surrounding copies to doge them all. He used his shield to defend himself. As they were firing spears at him, Skipper held his sword up to his face and closed his eyes. He prayed to his mother, asking her to give him strength to end this battle once and for all.

He cleared his mind, concentrating on figuring out who is the real one. He then realized which one was the real one. He jumped up, holding his shield in front of him still blocking the spears that were being fired at him. He looked and found the one who had the scarred face and the stomach flesh wound. He found the Succubus with the only one who had those wounds. He threw his sword and it went right though the heart of the real Succubus. All of the fake copies vanished and the real Succubus dropped to her knees in defeat. Skipper landed from the ground and walked up to the she-demon. Taking his sword out of her chest.

"Darkling!" said the Succubus. "I smell your blood. You're a vampire! Could it be…? …That strength, that beauty…you're the son of Lord Blowhole."

"Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity, demon. May Hell have no mercy on your soul…"

All of a sudden, killer flesh eating bats surrounded the area, and all were looking very hungry. They were looking at the weak and defenseless Succubus and flew to her to eat her flesh. Skipper turned around and walked not caring about her fate.

"Wait! I beg of you!"

But the bats surrounded her and started to eat her flesh. Ripping off her skin off, and devouring her body. Skipper went back to reality and was back in the castle, back in the battlefield of the Coliseum. There he saw writing on the ground saying 'Clock Tower.' That was the room where he met Marlene. He ran back to the Marble Gallery where the Clock Tower was located to see why he was left that message.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Skipper made his way back to the Clock Tower. When he entered the room, a quick flash of light came and went, and the two fingers of the giant clock in the room were both rotating in different directions. They both landed on the six, and the clock made a total of thirteen toll sounds. After that extra toll sound the middle of the floor opened, and Skipper made his way down. When he made his way down he found a small elevator that looked like it will only go down, so he used it to go down. Once he arrived at the bottom he was in a pitch, black room, Skipper couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a little light shined, and he heard a voice.

"Skipper?" asked the anonymous voice.

"That voice…Marlene?" asked Skipper.

And she reviled herself in the light, and it was Marlene. "Did you find Kowalski?" she asked.

"I don't believe he is the one you are looking for, but I found a Belmont."

"Really? So he is here!"

"But the one I saw was the enemy. He was the Lord of this castle."

"What? No! I-it can't be…"

"The Belmont you were looking for, was he tall with a round shaped head?"

"Yes…that's Kowalski."

"Then it was him after all."

"It can't be true. Kowalski would never turn evil!"

"But if he has, I will have no choice but to stop him."

"No! Someone must be controlling him, we can't harm Kowalski."

"But he must be stopped."

"I know…well…here, takes these."

Marlene handed Skipper a pair of glasses, "What are these?"

"Holy Glasses. If you wear them you can see beyond evil illusions."

"Thank you. 'Tis best if you pray for the soul of your friend."

"He isn't just my friend, Skipper…I love him…"

"…I understand."

Skipper left Marlene to do battle with Kowalski to end this once and for all, but he put on the Holy Glasses to make sure he wouldn't kill Kowalski. Skipper had a hunch where to find Kowalski, the Lord of this castle would be waiting in the one place to do final battle with a vampire hunter that comes to the castle, and that area is his throne room. Skipper made his way though the castle and made it to the staircase that would lead him to Kowalski's throne room. He ran up the staircase and made his way forward when he made it to the top. Skipper arrived at the throne where he saw Kowalski sitting on the throne.

"I've been waiting for you." Kowalski said, as he got from his throne and walked down to face the vampire penguin.

"Answer me! Why is a Belmont planning the resurrection of Count Blowhole?" questioned Skipper.

"Count Blowhole rises but once ever century, and my role is over. If I can resurrection him, then the battle will last for eternity!"

"…If those are your true feelings then so be it!"

Skipper took out his sword and shield, and begun battle with Kowalski. He charged at Kowalski, but Kowalski yelled out the words 'Holy Cross' which was his strongest attack. The vampire penguin quickly used his cloak to block his eyes from the attack. Giant crosses were flying in the air and a giant flash of light covered the room. When everything was clear again Skipper uncovered himself and saw a small floating orb next to Kowalski. He knew that orb was the thing controlling Kowalski Belmont.

Kowalski vanished and get out two skeleton warriors to attack Skipper, but with a simple slash of the sword the vampire penguin killed them both. Suddenly out of no where Kowalski came running at Skipper from being and when Skipper turned around Kowalski kicked him in the face. The kick was so hard it made Skipper flew across the room and bounce off the wall. Skipper quickly got him and aimed to attack the orb. He jumped over Kowalski and landed a strike on the orb. Kowalski used his whip to pull Skipper down, keeping him from attacking the orb.

Skipper escaped the clutches of Kowalski's whip and aimed for the orb again. He jumped up again and attacked the orb three more times, but Kowalski still didn't give up. He attacked Skipper from behind with his whip again. Skipper knew if he was going to destroy this orb he had to get rid of Kowalski, but had to make sure he doesn't get killed. Skipper faced Kowalski and rushed in for an attack. He put away his shield and grabbed Kowalski by the throat, he jumped up with Kowalski and with all his strength he threw Kowalski on the ground. Kowalski lay there trying to get up, but then Skipper came down landed on Kowalski with the force of a heavy bolder.

But Kowalski got back up like it was nothing to him. That orb wasn't just controlling his mind, but was giving him more strength then he ever had before. Skipper attacked Kowalski with his sword but Kowalski dodge all the attacks. Kowalski used his whip to grab Skipper's sword, and took is out of the grasp of his flipper. The vampire penguin tired to get to back but was stopped by Kowalski every time. Kowalski started to throw daggers at Skipper, and right before he was hit Skipper pulled out his shield to block them all. But so many daggers came so fast it was starting to break Skipper's shield. With quick thinking, Skipper ran to Kowalski while he was still throwing daggers. Skipper used the shield to hit Kowalski in the face hard enough to make him stop for a few seconds.

He threw his shield down and started flipper to flipper combat with Kowalski. Penguins threw punched to one another, some were landed, and others were blocked. Skipper landed one hard punch to the face and Kowalski fell down. This was Skipper's chance, and he had to take advantage of it now. He grabbed his sword, jumped up to the orb and with one final slash down the middle Skipper broke the orb in half, breaking the mind control over Kowalski. Kowalski got half way up, only able to be on one knee. From the orb came out an evil sprit, a dark puffin priest. Skipper looked up at the evil sprit that was floating above the two penguins.

"You've defeated me, but all is not yet lost. The resurrection of Count Blowhole is at hand! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa!"

The dark puffin priest flew away, and then everything all of a sudden got dark. Outside the castle dark clouds were above the castle. Thunder striking, the water around the castle were moving fast making small tidal waves. And right above the castle there was an opening from the clouds something was coming out of the clouds. It was the Castlevania, but it was upside down. And another Castlevania was floating right above the real castle. Back inside the real castle in the throne room, Marlene ran in to meet Skipper and Kowalski.

"No…" said Kowalski. "What have I done?"

"Thank you Skipper," said Marlene. "For saving Kowalski."

"Skipper, as in Skipper Alucard? The same Skipper Alucard who fought alongside my ancestor Rockgut Belmont? That was over three-hundred years ago!"

"No time for small talk," said Skipper. "Is puffin who controlled you in that castle over there?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Marlene, take Kowalski and leave here. I'll finish this."

"Alright, good luck." She said.

Skipper used a teleporting spell to take him to the other castle. Skipper teleported himself, he was ready to put an end to Castlevania, and the evil of Count Blowhole once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Skipper arrived at the castle where everything was flipped upside down. Instead of being on the floor, he was on the cleaning, and everything was on was the floor was now above Skipper. He was still in the throne room so he will have to figure out a way to get to the dark priest. But then he saw a penguin with the same outfit he was wearing. Skipper ran to the penguin, and when he got closer he saw his face. It was his face. It was Skipper! A clone of Skipper has been made, obviously to take the real Skipper's place and be evil. Skipper took out his sword, and the evil Skipper took out his sword and shield. The real Skipper's eyes widen as he saw the sword and shield his clone was holding. It was his family sword and shield!

Skipper knew this battle wouldn't be easy, especially since he didn't have his shield. He had to leave it behind due to the fact it was too badly damaged. Clone Skipper's eyes glowed red in evil, ready for battle. Both Skippers' charged at each other, attacking one another with their swords. Both Skippers' hacked their swords at each other at the same time, both countering one another. They both found themselves in a test of strength, both Skippers' having their swords collide with each other and trying to push the other one back. The real Skipper was struggling since his evil clone was his using family sword. Evil Skipper pushed Skipper to the floor, easily overpowering the real Skipper.

Evil Skipper raised up his sword to finish Skipper with one final stab. But the real Skipper did a sweep kick to make evil Skipper fall down. The real Skipper quickly got back up and sliced off of the evil Skipper's flippers. The real Skipper quickly took back his family shield and had defense again the evil clone. But evil Skipper still wasn't stopped; with his one flipper he held up his sword and rushed in for an attack. Real Skipper used his shield to black the attack and used the sword in his other flipper to cut off evil Skipper's other flipper. The real Skipper dropped the sword he held, and picked up his family sword. With his real sword in flipper, he cut his evil clone's body through the middle, cut his neck where his body was no longer attached to his body, and kicked him where evil Skipper's body came apart. His head was in the air and real Skipper cut his clone's head in half. He killed his evil clone.

Suddenly, an evil sprit came out of the dead clone, and he relived himself, it was Death! Skipper fallowed him as Death was flying away from the vampire penguin. Death flew up into the Underground Caverns, and now Skipper had to find a way to get up there. Skipper said the word 'vespertilionem,' which was Latin for 'bat' (A/N: I know, its very weird.) And Skipper transformed himself into a bat, flew up to the Underground Caverns to do battle with Death. He made it, and waiting for him, was Death himself.

"So, you've made it this far," said Death. "In the name of your father, cease your foolishness!"

"Not while there is a breath in my body." Skipper said.

"Then for the Master, I will feast on your soul this night!"

The battle begun as Death summoned mini scythes that were thrown at the vampire penguin. Skipper took out his shield and blocked them all. Skipper jumped up to attack Death, but his attack was blocked at well from Death's giant scythe. Death with all his might, slashing and slicing, trying to cut off Skipper's neck, but all of them were blocked either by his sword or his shield. Skipper landed a hit on Death but had no effect. Everything apart of death was just bones, no flesh, no organs, nothing to damage expect his face. Death's face, the only part of him that had any kind of flesh, and that's Skipper's target. Skipper attacked Death in the face with his sword, which left Death scarred. In rage, Death took his scythe and stabbed Skipper in the back, raising him up, and slamming him hard into the ground.

Skipper was slow to get up, all of the battle he had in this castle were finally catching up to him. Death floated to him, sticking the dull back part of his scythe on Skipper's neck, chocking him.

"Tell me Skipper. Do you fear the sight of death when it looks you in the face?" asked Death.

Skipper couldn't answer as he was trying to gasp for air. Death chucked, as he lift his scythe ready to chop off Skipper's head. But then, Skipper reached into his the inside of his cloak and pulled out a blue liquid potion, it was labeled 'Max Potion.' (Video game logic my friends.) Skipper drank the whole thing and was starting to glow. As Death came in for the final strike, Skipper raised his sword and blocked the attack. Death was in shocked, as Skipper came up to his feet and started to fight once again, with all of his strength back. Skipper jumped up and stabbed Death right in his face, dead on!

But Death wasn't stopped yet. He transformed into his final form, a lemur skeleton monster with only the top part of the body, no bottom half. He held two boomerang shaped scythes in his bone hands and started to throw them at Skipper, then come back to them. Skipper attacked but had little affect, Death was still all bone and even if he gotten his bones broken they can easily fix each other. He had to think of a way to defeat Death. Skipper remembered something, when any head gets cut off by the Grim Reaper's scythe, their head will stay off forever. Skipper had to use Death's scythe to cut off his head. Death threw one of his boomerang scythe at Skipper, and at the right moment, the vampire penguin grabbed the handle and threw it right back at Death. And then, slice! Death was decapitated.

Skipper has defeated death, but he wasn't done yet. He still had to hurry to defeat the dark priest before it was too late. The one place he knew where he would be doing such a thing is back in the secret room in the Clock Tower. That's was his next destination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Skipper made his way into the Clock Tower, and just like the last time he was there in the normal castle, a quick flash of light came and went and the fingers on the clock both started to move. They both landed on the six, which was on the top instead of the bottom due to everything in the castle being in reverse. And just like the last time, it rang thirteen times. Dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong…dong… dong…dong…dong. The floor opened and Skipper made his way up. When he arrived he found an elevator just like the last time, but instead of going down, he had to go up, and so he did.

He made it to the top where everything was dark. Then the whole room had light, and there waiting for Skipper was the dark priest.

"You have done well in making it this far," he said. "I would expect no less from the son of our Master."

"So you were the one who was controlling Belmont." Skipper said.

"Yes. I am the dark priest called Hans. This world must be cleansed in forge of chaos."

"Why did you make Belmont Lord of this castle?"

"For centuries, vampire hunters have defeated evil with holy power. But, if two vampire hunters were to fight each other…"

"But Belmont's power is supreme among vampire hunters. None other could defeat him."

"Exactly. That's why I removed him as a threat, by making him into Lord of this castle."

"But you plan has failed."

"Has it indeed? We'll see what happens after I destroy you weak mortal penguin side."

Hans flew into his orb of dark magic and started combat with Skipper. The vampire penguin took out his sword and shield and was ready to do battle with Hans. The dark priest used his magic to strike lighting down at Skipper, while Skipper was trying to doge each lighting bolt. Skipper jumped up and slashed his sword at the orb and it did lots of damage already. But before he could do more damage, Hans used a spell to push Skipper all the way to the wall, making him hit it hard. The dark priest with his dark magic made walls of fire, stopping Skipper from getting any closer to him.

In a daring act, Skipper covered himself behind his shield and cloak and ran though the wall of fire. Having taken some damage, Skipper put out the little flames he had on him. Hans shot giant fireballs at Skipper; so big even with Skipper's powerful shield it was too much for him. Skipper flew back, but was managed to hold on to his sword and shield. Hans summoned another lighting bolt with almost hit Skipper, but he was able to roll out of the way just in the nick of time.

Skipper got back up jumped up once again to attack Hans. He stabbed a hole right in the Hans's orb. The dark priest was now vulnerable for a final attack, but Hans did everything in his power to make sure Skipper wouldn't lay that final attack. He fired fire, and lighting, he even mixed the two into a one big attack making a fire bolt! Skipper did his best to avoid the attacks, but it was just too much for the vampire penguin has he was struck by a fire bolt. Skipper fell to the ground in pain, and now he was the one who was vulnerable to a final attack. Hans floated his in his orb above Skipper, ready to make the final blow.

Hans was saying magic words to bring forth a strong attack to end Skipper, but the dark priest didn't know Skipper had one more trick up his sleeve. Skipper reached into his cloak and pulled out something that was pilled shaped. Hans didn't know what it was so he went on with his spell, but Skipper knew exactly what it was. He aimed, he only had one chance, and with one throw he threw the item in the hole of Hans's orb and when it went in, the inside caught on fire. It was a small pill that contained holy water, and it was to touch anything evil, it will set it on fire. The inside of the orb caught of fire and Hans couldn't do anything to stop the fire since it was holy.

"Uggh…No!" yelled Hans.

Skipper got back up picking him his sword and shield, "You claim to love the darkness. Go then, and dwell there for all eternity." He said.

"Bu…But my goal is achieved! Count Blowhole has come to purify to corrupt world…with the searing flames of chaos!"

He cried out as the fire covered the whole inside of the orb, making it burst into flames and crumble to the ground. As Skipper though the battle was over there was still one more thing he had to battle. On the wall, the closed eye opened, sending Skipper into a dark dimension. Everything was dark Skipper couldn't anything, but then from the shadows he saw him. That evil being that Skipper never wanted to see, and that was his own father, Count Blowhole.

"Father…" said Skipper.

"Well met, my son!" said Blowhole. "It's been a long time."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to see each other again, I can't allow you leave here, father."

"You have ever been the allies of humans. Have you forgotten what they did to your mother?"

"Think you I would forget such a thing? No! But neither do I seek revenge against them."

"Still uttering the same nonsense, no matter. Now is the time to put away your weak mortal pen-gu-in side, and join me, in REMAKING THIS WORLD!"

"Blowhole! In the name of my mother, I will defeat you again!"

"Well my son, behold my true form, and DESPAIR!"

The light in the dimension shined as Skipper saw Blowhole's true and final form. It was Blowhole sitting on his throne, but with it, was a giant monster with bat wings, bat arms that both looked like it was on some kind of power steroid, giant bat claws, and three dolphin vampire heads that were all blood thirsty. Skipper had his flippers full with this battle, but he knew this would be the end once and for all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Skipper raised his sword and shield up, the odds were against him, but he had the power of his mother by his side. Blowhole controlled his monster with his mind, with just a simple thought he could make it do anything he wanted. Blowhole controlled his monster to use its claws to crush Skipper like a bug. Skipper jumped up before being sandwiched by the huge bat claws, but didn't notice one of the claws that came up to strike him down. While Skipper was down, Blowhole put his claws together and started to make a laser and shot at Skipper. Skipper turned himself into mist before he got hit, and turned back to normal when it was safe.

The three vampire dolphin heads started to attack Skipper, each trying to bite him, hoping to have a penguin dinner. The vampire penguin fought back the dolphin heads, giving one of the heads a stab in the eye. All three heads retreated, but formed a triangle and started to fire triangle shaped lasers at Skipper. Skipper jumped over the lasers sliced one of the dolphin's heads off. Blowhole roared in pain, he made the bat claw strike his son once again. Skipper fell down as, and when he was down he was bitten on the leg by one of the vampire dolphins. Skipper was trying to get the dolphin off him before he ripped his leg off.

He quickly stabbed the dolphin in the beak, causing it to back away in pain. The vampire penguin had to target the arms now and bat claws next, but it couldn't be easy. Skipper stabbed one of the arms but did nothing, he tried to slice it in half but the arm was too big it wouldn't do anything. Skipper had to think of something, but before he could the other arm came and tried to stab him with its giant claws. Skipper was able to doge it, and then he noticed the claws got stuck into the other arm. When the claw pulled out, it ripped out tons of flesh, making Blowhole cry out in pain, and that gave Skipper an idea. He jumped up to the other arm and waited for the wounded him to do the same thing. The bat claw came to stab Skipper but the vampire penguin moved out of the way and the exact same fate has now happen to the other arm.

The vampire dolphin growled loudly in pain. He controlled his remaining dolphins head to attack. The only one that wasn't attacked grabbed Skipper by his side with his powerful jaw and brought him down to the ground hard. The other dolphin head that was still wounded from the beak attacked at well. Both heads were trying to rip off Skipper's flesh and eat it, but the vampire penguin wouldn't allow it. Skipper turned himself into a bat to break free and used his supersonic to confuse the two dolphins. Blowhole lost control and both heads started to attack each other, eating each other's flesh off. Both dolphins ended up killing one another.

Skipper looked up at Blowhole who had nothing else to defend himself. He jumped up to attack his father but then out of nowhere one of the bat claws came and grabbed Skipper. He still had control over one more claw, and with those sharp claws dug into his body and he was slammed hard into the ground. Blowhole kept the claw down at Skipper, crushing him until he was dead. Skipper tried to stab and cut his way out but nothing worked. Skipper was now near the verge of death, he only had one chance left or it would all be over. Skipper tried to each into his cloak to pull out something that could aid him. He pulled up a cross, raised it in the air and yelled out 'Holy Cross!" Blowhole's one good eye widen, he knew that attack. It was the same attack that stopped him five years ago when he faced Kowalski Belmont.

Skipper escaped from the clutches of the bat claw's grip, and all around the room crosses were flying all around, hitting Blowhole's monster over and over again, killing it with holy power. A bight white light flashed in the room, and when it went away, Blowhole opened his eye and saw Skipper coming down with his sword, and he stabbed his father right in the heart with his family sword! Count Vlad Doctor Blowhole has finally been defeated.

"Go back whence you came!" said Skipper. "Trouble the soul of my mother no more!"

"Ah! How?" asked Blowhole. "H-how is it that I've been so defeated?"

"You have been doomed ever since you lost the ability to love."

"Ah…ah. Sarcasm. 'For what profit is it to a man, if he gains the world, and loses his would soul'? Matthew sixteen twenty-six I believe."

"But isn't that what you wanted all along?"

There was a moment of silence as the vampire dolphin thought long and hard about this. He then asked his son, "Tell me…Wh-what were Lisa's last words?"

"She said, 'Do not hate humans, if you cannot live with them then at lease do them no harm, for theirs' is already a hard lot.' She also said to tell you that she would love you for all of eternity…"

Blowhole looked up with a tears running down his eyes, even his cyborg eye had tears going down his face. "Lisa, forgive me…Farwell my son…"

Skipper pulled out his sword out of his father's heart and jumped off. Blowhole and his monster began to fade away into the bright light until he was gone completely. Skipper made his way out of the castle and went to safe grounds. When he was fully out a bright light came from the sky, down to the Castlevania. The castle, piece by piece started to float away in the sky. Castlevania was vanishing, and this time it was for good. Skipper looked up as he saw his home being taken away for the very last time. Before he knew it, the castle was completely gone, with no trace of it whatsoever. From a distance he saw Kowalski and Marlene from a distance, standing on a cliff that also saw the castle being taken away. He went to them to let them know he made out.

"So you made it." Skipper said.

"Skipper!" said Marlene, in joy. "I'm glad your alright!"

"I'm sorry," said Kowalski. "'Tis my fault you had to fight your own father."

"Fear not, I had my own reasons for destroying him."

"It must have been painful for you."

"Indeed, but you must always remember, that the only thing necessary for evil to triumph, is for good men to do nothing."

"I understand."

"Skipper, what will you do now?" asked Marlene.

"The blood that flows in my veins is cursed. 'Twould be best for this world if I were to disappear from this world forever."

"…I see…"

"Farewell then, we'll **not **meet again."

"…Skipper."

But Skipper had already ran off, to never been seen by anyone ever again.

"Don't you want to go after him, Marlene?" asked Kowalski.

"…I'm sorry, I can't let him disappear from my life." Marlene said.

"It's alright, go after him. Perhaps you can save his haunted soul."

"Thank you Kowalski, you're the best brother in-law I could ever ask for."

"And yourself, deer Lady, I couldn't of asked for a better sister in-law neither."

"Fare thee well."

Marlene then ran after Skipper, the only one that can save Skipper's soul and bring peace to it once and for all.

**The End**

_**www . youtube watch?v=iU6NDZoxIdU**_

_The ending song used in the game credits. Enjoy and I hope you all liked the story. :)_


End file.
